The little pieces of a big sister
by mrs.naluforever
Summary: First fan-fic y'all! Be honest but no cursing! I have fan made charecters in here so don't flip!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Introduction

Daisie was a young girl. A very happy girl. She was happy because at a young age she realized that eventually she was going to fail at something, she was going to fall. She just hugged the floor a bit(She usually cried, it was always a very emotional time for her and mister floor, she lied), took a little nap on the ground, smiled, yawned, and stood on up. She was rarely sad, and always enjoyed exercise. It didn't matter what everyone else was wearing or the newest fashion trends. She knew she was different. And she liked to embrace it. Ever since she was little she's had powers beyond explanation. She had the power to manipulate plants. It was as though she could speak to them. When she was little, her real name was Brooklyn. But when she discovered her power(She found it out in second grade when she used it as a raged fueled protecting system against bullies. Everyone left her alone after that) She got nicknamed Daisie. She liked the name. It suited her. After that all she wore was cloth wrapped in vines. People would mess with her by calling her "greenie meanie" since she was sarcastic a lot but she really didn't care. She just gave them a icy stare. She didn't mind what happened as long as they didn't try to hurt her. Or they would got her really mad. Her powers intensified when she was mad. Daisie could kill everyone within a 50 mile radius with her power except for one minor flaw. She always would extremly get tired to the point of passing out or vomiting afterward. But she didn't mind. It was always okay as long as mom was there. But I am going to gonna tell the story, of when mom **wasn't **there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:New girl in town

"DAISIE!"Celest called up the stairwell ."Where are you!?". Celest was Daisie's mother,and a person not to be trifled with when cooking. She was cooking dinner when she heard,*Boom!*.then "$#$ $%"Daisie screamed. "Do not use that language in my house young lady!" Celest shouted up the stairs"Sorry mom!" Daisie responded feebly. "Okay, I forgive you. Now get ready and come down for dinner, sweetie. "Suddenly, a small 13 year old rebel came grinding down the stairs and crashed at the bottom. "What do you think you're doing?!" Celest shouted. "I wanted to test out a new move." Daisie responded, sad that her mother was upset. "Just get to the dinner table already!" "K mom." She sat down at the dinner table, mad that her mother seemed to only nag her, over and over again. "Don't break this! Put down the gun! Yada yada yada." From her mothers angle, everything said just went in one ear and out the other. They had a quietish dinner till her mother suddenly started grinning from ear to ear. "Mom….what's going on? You're smiling.." Daisy said with an honestly scared expression. "I have somthing I want to tell you." Celest said, her smile continuing to grow. "I am going to adopt a new child!" She burst" You'll have a little sister! Isn't it great?!" Daisie's mother said, practically filled to the brim with excitement at the thought of a new child. "WHAT!?" Dasie shouted so loud that the neighbors probably heard her. "You heard me right. I'm adopting a new child. I'm going to name her Rosie! Get it, since you're Daisie!" Daisie was flabbergasted. She had always thought it would be her, mom, and Dad (till he left.) Then she thought, just me and mom, to the end. Now she had a little sister to look after! So many guys to kill if they touched a hair on Rosies head! She had to get ready! "Sweetie! Are you okay?" Lost in thought, she hadn't realized that she had sat at the table for 30 minutes without touching a single bite of her food. Woops. Her hunger suddenly hit her like a ball of pure energy how hungry she was. "Phew" she thought "Worrying's a hard job. I better get used to it if I want to be a big sister"

She ate her food and went to bed. Everything was about to change and Dasie was worrying about a little girl she didn't even know.

Daisie woke up to soft snoring and the first thing she saw was a little girl sleeping at her was about to let a scream out so loud people in Africa could hear it, when she remembered what her mom had said last night. "That's Rosie!" She felt this sudden burst of joy, like waking up and slowly recalling all the fun you had the night before. Slowly, she got out of bed, tiptoed to the kitchen, and made some breakfast for her and Rosie. She brought it back up, slowly shook Rosie to wake her up and offered her breakfast. They both ate bacon and pancakes on her bed and talked about how it was like at the orphanage. Apparently they were all bigger than her cause she was the only 5 year old in the home. After a while, the conversation strayed to school. Daisie remembered that you started kindergarten when you're five. She felt a burst of happiness, like someone spiked her food with excitement. The elementary schools in her city went up to her grade! From kinder to 7th! Then 8th to 12th for high school. She looked out the window, only to get what felt like a kick in the stomach. It was still dark! She took a closer look at her clock realizing it was 3:00 am! She fell over, passing out practically instantly. When she woke up again,it was morning. She stretched, yawned, and got ready for school. After she got ready, she went down the stairs she saw Rosie waiting at the door, so eager to go to school and grabbed an old Hello Kitty back pack, filled it with some kindergarten books, and flung it around Rosies back. She left a note on her moms desk telling her that they walked to school and she could go back to bed. As soon as they got there Dasie felt nostalgic going down the kinder/first year hall. Every year the kindergarteners and the first graders got smaller. She could have sworn she was taller than them at there age."Maybe this is how everyone feels" she thought to herself. She looked at each of the rooms and tried to think whitch room was written on the post-it note. "Maybe it was k3..." She mumbled to herself. Then she remembered, she had stuffed the postit note in her back pack! She pulled it out, realizing she was right. It was k3! (Personal YES!) She remembered where k3 was, and led Rosie in. She talked to the teacher a bit, then led Rosie to her desk and went to class. She sat through 7 boring hours of class with lunch and recess,then went to pick up Rosie. They walked home, and as soon as Rosie got home she suddenly got this crazy look in her eye. She started mumbling incoherently as she stared at the ceiling. All Dasie could make out was that Rosie was saying "Shes dead" Over and over. She wanted to ask who but she got the feeling she already knew, and that she was just trying to put her mind at ease. Slowly Rosie started to calm down, till she ran out of Daisie's arms and went into Celest's room, aka "The Forbidden Room" (Dun Dun Duuuuuu!) They ran, as they went down the hall, she started to smell something like a penny. they saw dents in the walls and metallic specks of blood. She remembered when she watched those FBI shows with her mom. Celest had struggled. Then, after dragging their feet down the hall, not wanting to confirm their tragic thoughts, they saw their mothers cold, lifeless burst out in tears, miserable being forced to witness what was once their radiant mother look like a lifeless corpse and nothing , finding the big sister strength that not many had,she looked up through her hot steamy tears to see a note. A ransom note. She read it to her sister, because she could not read(You can't teach a kid to read in a day no matter how good the education system is.) "If you don't want to be next,Bring me the freedom fighters." She felt anger bubbling inside her, like the putrid green slime she poured on Jessica Finch when she was being extra snotty one day by not letting her in her fort. First they killed her mother and now they want them to kidnap some people! She was outraged! She wanted to find out who did this and kill them! She had this feeling inside her, one she had never felt before. She felt anger, a murderess rage and a sadness all wrapped into one. She didn't know what to do. So she held her little sister, and succombed to the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Deadly defeat

The cops arrived. But it was **much** too late. They cried, and they cried, and they cried some more. They cried for hours. She couldn't handle it. She felt this tormenting feeling. Like something was burrowing under her skin. The bug of hate...No,despise. She remembered what her mum used to say..."Hatred, anger, all those bad feelings. Just tell me. I can take those feelings and get rid of them. But I can only do that if you tell me, they're there. Otherwise, they'll eat at you, like little parasites. I want you to tell me. "She remembered the soft smile she saw from her mother. She could always brighten up the room with her smile, even if just a little. She looked down at the small girl, crying softly in her arms...She was supposed to feel pain, agonizing pain, but she had realized, this was a chance to heal. You can't get the feeling of healing without being greatly hurt. So she comforted her sister. She had to do something to help. Even just a little bit. If she could help Rosie, or anyone for that matter, she knew her mother would look down and stood up, Looked at the heavens, and all her love and happiness ran away like cowards. She was confused, confused and lost.

She had no idea what to do. She held Rosie, stood up and started walking. She had no idea where she was going or what she was expecting to happen, but she kept walking, she started to run, she ran and she ran, slowly picking up the pace till she was sprinting, she didn't know she could run this fast. But she really **did not **care. She only stopped when she felt like her lungs were going to catch flame. She was so tired that she passed out. When she woke up, for the first couple seconds she didn't remember what had happened. She expected her mother to be looking down at her, shaking her and softly whispering,... "Time to get up Daisie, come down stairs and get ready for school"...But she knew, this was not a dream. This was the sad fact that the people her mother had warned her about, the people who she had been told about and that they want to hurt people, for practically no reason at all were real. And they had killed her mother. But she had to be strong. Not just for her, but for Rosie. She had to lead herself. She had to lead not only herself, but her little sister too. Rosie was depending on her. If she let her down, she might as well wear a sign around her head that says "Worlds worst Big sister" She hung her head in shame, sad at the fact she was **still** thinking about herself and her image. She had to be selfless. She had to be like mom, the person she had always looked up to. She looked at her little sister and pondered for a bit. "I had no idea this girl existed a week ago!" It was a shock. She felt as though she was truly her little sister. A little girl with a sad past. Daisie had such a happy life. It was filled with people she loved and who loved her. She had known her own parents. Rosies parents died when she was two. Poor girl. She was neglected until finally she was let into a loving, kind home. Rosie had been adopted at the worst time. Just long enough to meet her new mother and she was already taken from her. She had a agonizing realization that would torment her for years... She didn't know who her own little sister was. The little girl was a stranger. A innocent, lost, battered and torn little stranger. No, she was more than that. She was her little sister! (She had to stop thinking. It was making her emotional, and she did not want to cry in public. In her opinion only wimps cry in public)(Only making the exception of finishing sad books like this, then crie on book worms!) But she continued on. No matter the hardships there was a little stranger holding the edge of her coat expecting to be led by her. They went through the mall, only stopping to look at maps. Finally they reached the right store, entered, and looked for black clothes for the funeral. They found to identical black dresses in differing sizes. They found two pairs of stockings and two pairs of black went by in a blur. The funeral was just a man reading a cue card. He had no idea who this woman was, nor did he really care. Daisie wasn't upset by was just doing his job. You can't cry for a woman you didn't know existed till two days ago. At the funeral there was four attendants. Rosie, Dad, Aunt Jessie, and herself. Rosie was hiccuping between sobs as though she drank too much soda before the funeral. Daisie's dad was mainly standing outside, almost glad that Celest was dead. Daisie was a silent morner. She didn't sob like Rosie, she didn't moan like aunt Jessie, she didn't celebrate her new found inheritance like her father, she didn't make any noises at all! She simply sat. She sat and looked at the wooden box that contained her mother. She realized, one day she was going to end up in a wood box. She almost started to feel claustrophobic imagining it. She would slowly rot away in to worm food. This was the kind of thing she thought about at all funerals. But something was different. She wasn't just thinking about herself. She was thinking about everyone else. Something was changing inside her. Someone put a small blossom in her heart. That someone was Rosie. And that flower was blooming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All hail shadow

The tall man walked to look around for his brothers. Everyone at the subway station was giving him dirty looks. But then again, that could be caused by A) His black and red hair, B) The gun in his hand, or C) The fact that his name was shadow. (his two buffoon brothers would call him by his name every five seconds) All were a good reason to give someone 'The Stink Eye'. He was used to it. It always happened no matter where he was. Whether some nice restaurant or a grimy subway station. They always were the same. Hey look at that guy. He's scary. I think he's gonna mug us! He'd just give them a stare colder than ice and mumble, 'idiots'. Shadow was a rather depressing man, one that no one liked. Well, except for his two "baboons for brothers" as he called them. They were always fighting over something stupid like who ate the last popsicle (his words, not mine 'cause popsicles rule! Beware the annoying siblings! They leave the box empty in the freezer!) He didn't care what thought what about who, and couldn't care less who had the "hots" for who, which was all the people he had been sent on a mission talked about. Shadow Had been stuck on a mission with his least favorite type of people. Girly-girls. AKA idiots in pink. To him they were completely insane, or at least loud and obnoxiously nosey. The only one he didn't despise the actions of with every fiber in his body was eerily quiet. He thought the annoying ones would leave him alone if he scared them. But he remembered the intimidating girl who threatened him at the bus station. She was at least a head taller than him, and scared Shadow than he was willing to admit. 'And she didn't even have a weapon!' he thought. Scary thoughts were in his mind. That huge girl with a gun the freakiest of them all. He just remembered those hate ridden eyes. They were gonna haunt him for years to come. An idea struck. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for being such a genius. His idea was pure unadulterated genius! He just needed to find out who that monster of a girl was related to or 'bffs' with and just not mess with that person. The rest he could scare out of their wits! With no she-monster to pummel him to a pulp! Then it hit him, literally. The group of girls knocking his tent,( they had arrived at their destination and were supposed to stake out an area thought to be the most wretched mad mens base) accidentally hitting the tired man in the back of the head. If he had acted on instinct, there would be gun shots in his tent and possibly one or more of the girls. But he was swimming so deep in the waters of his thoughts, when he resurfaced to the gurgling noises of girls whimpering in pure terror and a *smack* upside the head. He opened the tent flap to find himself looking at the group of girls and his brothers scared out of their minds. "Idiots" he muttered to himself. "Why are you guys flipping out like that you nincompoops!?" He shouted. The only girl that seemed to have the ability to speak even with all the fear the small huddle felt. "w-w-we heard a r-r-r-roar like it came from a b-b-b-b-b-bear!" She said quickly while her eyes grew in fear. "a bear" he repeated, but instead of fear in his voice it was just confusion. For a while he just sat there in his tent, completely dumbfounded. He looked through the group only to realize something that he had tried to forget long ago. "$ #*!" he screamed in his head, looking up at the sky, hoping to see something that disproved the thoughts in his head. But as the clouds cleared, what he was looking up at was a full moon. He cursed again, but this time aloud. (might I add, damaging quite a few innocent eardrums, most of them belonging to the girls within the group. It was exactly why he hadn't wanted one of his brothers to come along. Better yet,neither of them come and let him work. But like usual, his blue haired brother was stubborn and his silver haired brother lifted Shadow of the ground with his psychic abilities. They were both idiots. Even though deep down in his heart he wanted to protect them, his heart had long since been shrouded in dark clouds of pain and misery. He had experienced something that made him want to pierce his own heart with a knife. Little more than a month ago, he found a person who he had cared about for longer than he could remembered had died. An image flickered through his head. Her eyes. The last time he saw her she was crying. She had been running. From what you might ask? His brother. After he had gone on that mission, Sonic had changed. He had been scratched. By something so evil and vile that once a month, when the moon shone full and the beast could not hide in the night nor in the body of the innocent soul it had possessed, it simply took charge of the body it had been using as a vessel and altered it into a beast. It ran savage through the night destroying anything in its path. His own brother had been possessed with the curse of the werewolf. On those nights, he wasn't Shadows brother anymore. He became **it**. And it, was currently running away from camp to protect his friends.

* * *

Sonic's POV

"Gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here" he was saying to himself."OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW" he moaned in pain, for he could feel it happening once again. Slowly, his moans of pain turned into a howl. "Ggggggrrrrrrrr" He felt powerless. It went black. And he was pushed out of his own body. Sonic watched the monster go on a rampage. In his body! He could always watched what happened but he could never change the beasts actions. That's what killed him. He had to watch the beast hurt the ones he loved. Shadow must have thought that his innocent brother had never seen death. On the contrary, he often caused it due to this evil and sickening form. He hated seeing this. He watched so many of his friends being hurt. By him! He couldn't watch any more innocent people fall in harms way because of him. He had thought about tying himself up but it never worked. He'd just break lose.

* * *

"Come on in." Shadow motioned for all the girls (And silver but he considered him a girl too) to come in to his tent. They stood huddled around shadow, teeth chattering in fright and the fact that in was 38 degrees outside (Pretty cold). Man, it was gonna be a long night.


End file.
